herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante/Quotes
DanteS5.jpg DanteS4.jpg The following quotes are said by (or said to) Dante. To see other memorable quotes, click here . Season 4 Dante: ...and zip your jacket. Dante: Down. I'd like to see more. ---- Dante: ...and whenever I ask to spar with someone afterwards, nobody seems to want to take me up on it. Cammy: Why not? You seemed pretty fun to spar with. Dante: Never seen someone having fun by losing before. ---- Cammy: How surprising. Was expecting you to say no to fighting a woman. Dante: I'd never say no to grappling around with some woman, especially one dressed as good as you. ---- Cammy: So do you do this to every Woman Opponent you face? Sneaky. Dante: Only the gorgeous ones. ---- Dante: Oh, I've got a lot of energy, you'd crawl out of bed after a night with me like from a good workout. ---- Dante: I've been through worse wounds, no need to concern yourself. This is nothing. ---- Dante: Then you're a terrible soldier, Rogers. Shove that compassion as deep down your ass as possible, because there's no place in the war for one. ---- Dante: Good, almost made me worried that I'd have to carry your ass to clinic. Cammy: Pfft. Like i carried your arse to clinic? ---- Dante: You're fine, Rogers, I didn't hit you too hard. Cammy: Didn't you think i couldn't walk a minute ago? Dante: Well, if I hit you any harder you'd probably be dead. ---- Dante: Not gonna pass out on me mid ride? Sure don't want to take the meds? Cammy: Are you being nice because you feel bad hitting my head? Dante: Don't want to scoop your squashed head off the pavement if you fall off. Cammy: Pfffft. I'll be fine, unless you decide to recreate Fast and Furious with your bike. Again. ---- Dante: You're either knocking me out, following me or getting the fuck out of my way. I am not listening to your shit anymore. ---- Cammy: To be safe. Dante: Safe. How boring. ---- Dante: It's been a while..... Dad. Dante: I've told you I'll get you out of here. ---- Stick: He will lower it (gun) if you lower yours." Chun-Li: I have trust issues. Stick: Trust me. He isn't going to harm you if you lower it.. Is that right, Dante? Dante: Lower it and find out. Chun-Li: Not interested in mysteries. ---- Dante: I didn't find the tag. Chun-Li: You're not worthy of it anyway. Now go, you're wasting your time. Dante: With my dad out of harm's way you really want to test your luck? ---- Dante: Do not worry about me. I'm leaving Black Eagle anyway... Stick: Now that's a dumb move. Dante: I don't need to serve these assholes anymore. You're out of the hospital. I have something else to do. ---- Dante: There ain't no home I'll feel comfortable in until the pieces of shit trying to destroy it are gone. ---- Dante: I don't know what you expect from following me around but you'll probably end up disappointed either way. Cammy: What if i say I am getting what i expect when i follow you. ---- Dante: If you expect me to go out with you, I'm past taking people to dates, past having romantic evenings. There's literally nothing I can give to you. ---- Dante: Well you're following a psychopath who's murdered a man in cold blood in front of a giant crowd. Dante: I've seen the way people look at me. Not just the fucks that captured me. Dante: Even you. Cammy: And did you see me stop following you afterwards? ---- Dante: Who do you think I am then? Dante: Clearly not a person worthy of being a role model. Cammy: You are Dante. Nothing more and nothing less. ---- Dante: There are things that I've said that probably hurt you. Dante: Just... don't mind me alright? ---- Dante: Hello, mother. Donna: Dante. How did you know I'm here. Dante: You expect me to tell you shit? I'm not here to talk. Dante: I'm here to fucking kill you. ---- Dante: Now say it. Say what you always told me at night, before bringing me to sleep. Dante: DO IT. Donna: May the darkness protect you, son. ---- Dante: What is WRONG with you. Chun-Li: She fucking tried to protect you! Dante: Is this another one of your form of torturing?! Dante: You do NOT fucking act self righteous after the things you've done! ---- Chun-Li: Why didn't you just go ahead and kill her ? Why did you stop and let me disarm you? Chun-Li: Ask yourself, is this REALLY what you want, Dante? Dante: Because I'm a loser. Is this what you wanted to hear from me? ---- Dante: If you think I was not justified, then why should I care why she is a psychopath? ---- Dante: I'm good at suppressing my feelings I guess. I'd probably be a cripple if I wasn't, considering my childhood. ---- Dante: Oh and before this, you know, gets out.. Dante: I don't plan on having dates. . . Chun-Li: And the point of telling me that is? ---- Dante: Bed is taken. Chun-Li: Bed is single and happy. Cammy: Bed needs some women night out. Out please. Dante: Women night OUT. Out of this bedroom, that is.! ---- Dante: See? I'm a man of honor. ---- Chun-Li: Corporal of Honor, yeah better name. Dante: Better than Wonder Woman. ---- Dante: We just break a few skulls and get inside. We find him (Stick) after we are in. Murdock: And then what? You're going to ask them for a timeout as you look for where they're holding him? ---- Cammy: (Glad you guys did not just...go nuts and blow the guards off) Dante: I was about to. ---- Dante: They fucking killed him!!! They killed my FATHER! ---- Dante: I haven't even gotten to see him for long before he's gone again... Dante: When you think the worst is behind you, and then this shit.. ---- Chun-Li: Why. Why did you lock us up in that room? Dante: It was my father and I had to do it, alone. You two would just.. Get yourselves wounded or worse for somebody you barely know. ---- Dante: I just... Didn't need any of you dying or getting wounded for me. ---- Dante: I want people to never have to deal with assholes who put themselves above everyone else. Dante: Who are willing to lie, manipulate, abuse. Dante: The worst thing about this? Dante: I'm all of that. ---- Dante: From the moment I was born I brought nothing but pain to people. Dante: What is the point of "being myself" if I bring the pain sooner or later? At least when I'm an asshole, people don't tend to stick around. ---- Cammy: I don't care about anyone else. You're not a curse, not for me. ---- Dante: Somebody is looking for me? Man, I'm surprised. ---- General: .... Merely a messenger. I do not wish to let you live happy after what you did anyway. Dante: Perhaps we shall handle this once and for all then, if you don't intend to do that? ---- General: If it wasn't for her (Donna), I am not going to hold myself, fugitive. Dante: Excuses. Dante: Tell your "protector" that I won't miss next time if I ever see her again. ---- General: I was right all this time, you are worth being disowned. Dante: I'd be ton happier if I was disowned from that bitch who birthed me. ---- Murdock: I did not sign to god damn babysit you. Dante: Perhaps you should have just left when you had a chance. ---- Cammy: I'm not proud at how i drink, don't be like me. Dante: I've spent months over months trying to get him back to his feet, I've killed people. And yet we're back to where we were. I am back to where I were. I didn't drink as much back then, I sure as hell deserve some now. ---- Dante: (Didn't think you'd care about me enough to do that.) Cammy: (I care about you more than you know.) ---- Dante: I know for sure there weren't many I admired. There was only ever one person I looked up to. Dante: However, that list has grown since awhile ago.. With two more people. ---- Dante: I just can't help but feel that.. I don't deserve, any of this.. Either of you. ---- Dante: If Chun-Li is a wonder woman, should I call myself a wonder man? Chun-Li: Then what is Cammy? Cammy: Wonder if-i-should-be-involved-in-this. ---- Cammy: I'm strong enough for this, let me go with you. Dante: I need you, no, I command you to grab this shield and get to the car. I might need a fast getaway. Cammy: But, Dante. Dante: A soldier doesn't question the orders. Dante: Look... I've got this. ---- Dante: I'm here to take out the trash. Romero:...... Do you take me as a fool, Mr. New Boy?" ---- Dante: Seems like the trash has its own protector. ---- Dante: (Dad...) Dante: (I got them back. We will be fine now.) ---- Chun-Li: (Thanks for coming for me...and staying alive..) Dante: 'Course I'd stay alive. Did you expect anything else? Dante: All I've been about is going after people and staying alive. ---- Chun-Li: Wait a sec. You've never worn suits before? REALLY? Dante: Like I've had the occasion to wear it for. Chun-Li: Are all soldiers in the world like this??? ---- Dante: Well, we mostly spent time at each other's homes. I was too scared to go out somewhere. Dante: It's like being a soldier, but never shooting anyone outside of criminals at your own country. Dante: And date is like being sent on a mission to the other country. ---- Cammy: You've never watched movies before? Dante: on TV mostly. Cammy: No i mean at theatres. Dante: Oh no. My mother wouldn't let me. ---- Dante: So what do I do? Cammy: Just like in real life. We fight. But not with fist. With controller. ----- Dante: Bring you two and risk you getting in trouble? No, thanks. ----- Dante: No.. No. No... It (blood) can't not work anymore. Cammy: Dante... Chun-Li: Please calm down. Dante: He can't stay dead. Chun-Li: There's.. There's another way. There must be. Dante: Everything we've done to get here. Everything I've done.. ---- Dante: You stand in front of a car, sooner or later you'd have to move out of the way, or it runs you over. They didn't. ---- Dante: The fucker (November) is lying. Chun-Li: Perhaps it still worked back then? Dante: Or perhaps he is a lying FUCK who should have his kneecaps broken. Chun-Li: ... Or perhaps you have to... Let him (Stick) go.. Dante: ....... Dante: Get out of my sight. ---- Cammy: Where are you going. Dante: Grocery shopping. Gonna pick up a few.. Dead men and syringes. ---- Dante: The man has given his life for me, looked out for me for so long. He could have just "let me go" and never return, but he did that. Dante: I would betray him and everything he stood for if I give up now. ---- Dante: Sorry. Chun-Li: ... Let go of me. ---- Dante: I didn't really mean it. Dante: Just don't take anything I say seriously for now. My head's all fucked up right now. ---- Chun-Li: I'm.. worried about your safety. Dante: I know.. Chun-Li: ..don't want you to make decision while you're mad. You're only endangering yourself. ---- Chun-Li: You have.. feelings for her (Cammy)? Dante: This is the talk I've been wanting to avoid for awhile.. Chun-Li: Are you planning to keep me and Cammy hanging then? Dante: Is that wrong to care about the two of you.. ---- Dante: Do you think it's fair or selfless of me to hold you two from.. Going out there, enjoying life with somebody isn't as fucked up as I am.. Dante: Majority of the time I've lived I couldn't even get my own life together, and now I'm dragging two more into this mess.. Chun-Li: ...why .. us? Dante: Because of said feelings for you two. Dante: I did not plan to be... With any of you, but then it all just.. Happened. And I don't think I can let go any of you at this point, or want to.. ---- Chun-Li:..... I'm scared.. That you might favor one of us and treat us differently in the end. Dante: I don't know how it feels to be the less favorite one, I was the only kid in the family.. But.. If I do, tell me that you feel left out. Dante: If I was gonna favor one over the other.. I'd already tell the other to go. ---- Dante: I don't think I've experienced anything like this, ever, but.. I can't deny that I feel something very strong, for the two of you, and don't want to make a choice. Dante: If you two think that I have to choose between you, then... I'd probably be better off just staying by myself.. ---- Cammy: Took me some time to realize, Dante. Cammy: Negation is not my painkiller. You are. ---- Cammy: I will follow you, even if you.. even if you choose her. Dante: Even if I want you to be with me.. ---- Cammy: ...I will never leave you, untill you tell me you are sick of me and want me gone. Dante: Then you are staying for a long time, because I want you alongside me. ---- Dante: I'm done with getting either of you close to trouble. ---- Cammy: Dante, I am an Enhanced Soldier. She is Wonder Woman. Cammy: What's worse could happen? Dante: I lose you two. Or one of you. Or you lose me... ---- Dante: This game has choices? Chun-Li: Wow.... this is more like an RPG. Cammy: RP what. Dante: The rocket launcher? ---- Bigby: Sniff the fuckers out yourself. I ain't involving myself in your shit. ---- Dante: You stand around and weep while holding hands. I am not done until he (Stick) is back on his fucking feet. Or until I'm in the ground. Bigby: Can arrange that. ---- Dante: The fuck do you know about the loss, huh? Zell: I lost my fucking father, you dumbass. Dante: And I've brought mine back. And I will do it again. ---- Dante: Let fucking go of your father, asshole. Go live with yourself knowing that he's dead when you could have brought him back. Zell: You think you're the ONLY ONE who wanted your father back? Zell: I want MINE back, but sometimes everything does not go with what we want, you dumbass. Zell: The fucking blood doesnt help anymore, it is time for us to LET THEM GO. THEY DESERVE THEIR RESTS. ---- Dante: I am not sure if I stayed for the finale... Did I win at least? Chun-Li: Well.. The wolf didn't rip you off. Does that count as a win? ---- Dante: I'm thinking.. If all of you are right.. If what you say is true and we can't bring him back anymore.. Dante: Then what... Do I even do? I never felt so lost before.. Chun-Li: Just.. Stay as who you are. And stay with me..and Cammy. ---- Dante: But who am I.... without... Chun-Li: You are a grown-up son. Father had raised you into what you are now. With or without him, you're still Dante. The strong man i know. Chun-Li: The strong man I.... love. ---- Dante: You were right... After bringing him back, he spoke to me.. About the lives I've taken just to do that. Dante: He wasn't happy.. After all the effort I've put into it, He wasn't happy with me. ---- Dante: I did not understand that either... But now I do. Dante: He was old, and I think he knew that he doesn't have much more in him. Even without enemies... How much more would he live? ---- Dante: I've decided to finally move on. ---- Cammy: You know i'll always stick around. I am supporting whatever decision you have. I am following wherever you go. Dante: I know. That's why I'm moving on... with you. Cammy: .... (I love you.) ---- Chun-Li: Your father... is my father, Dante. Dante: So you are... my step sister. ---- Dante: Secrets are meant to be told, otherwise there would be no value to them, as there would be no "trust". ---- Chun-Li: You meant so much for him. I often envy you. ---- Donna: Where is Stanley. I am his wife, I deserve to know where my husband is! Dante: Well he's in heaven. Too bad you won't be seeing him when you die. ---- "Creator": You do realize you are in no position to bargain with me. Your blonde darling (Cammy) is about to lose her life. Dante: One more hair falls off the blonde, the two of them (Therese and Jeanette) die, then you die, then your entire kind dies, at least in this town. ---- Dante: You (Therese/Jeanette) are loyal to him even though he cares little about your lives. Just a minute ago he was ready to trade your lives for nothing. ---- Therese: The hot stripper's a fucking (demon) hunter! Dante: What the fuck.. -looks at the naked hunter- Dante: Get yourself dressed first! ---- Cammy: Perhaps find a job that suits you. You're a fighter, a soldier who fights for living. Chun-Li: Yeah, like... Mercenary jobs or stuff like that. You would definitely enjoy that. ---- Dante: I thought I was done risking my life.. I've fought enough to get us where we are. Cammy: .. But that is what...you are best at, Dante. ---- Jeanette: Oh come on. You took down a fucking sexy hunter with one kick, holy fucking shit. ---- Jeanette: We pretty birds would go with you and make sure you don't lose your head on the job. Right, Therese? Dante: I thought humans aren't worth helping. Therese: Yep. Humans aren't. But hey we owed you our lifes at the strip club, handsome. ---- Dante: The demon hunting proposition....Is it still open? ---- Category:Quotes